Never Say Never
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Will is on his own now,that is,until Captain Jack Sparrow arrives on Port Royale with his daughter. Rated PG-13 for sexual content and language. Story is now complete.
1. Never Say Never

Never say never  
  
Prologue  
  
Will never wanted to believe he was a pirate. Even after Jack had left he never wanted to believe the stories. He was too happy. But now something had happened. Elizabeth had died from being ill(mentally),and Will had no where to turn to. And he didn't want to go back to Jack.  
  
Will walked around Port Royale that night. Elizabeth had been gone for 2 months now. He didn't want to remember how it happened. For she was the only thing that he loved.  
  
"Well,well,well.if it isn't Mr. William Turner,"said a strange voice. It was Jack.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Listen mate.I need to ask ye a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to take care of me daughter."  
  
Will couldn't believe it. Captain Jack Sparrow had a daughter? This was certainly unheard of. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Listen Mate. She's 17. I think she'll be fine. Her name is Nicole."  
  
Will looked at the tall girl. She didn't look anything Jack. "Why do you want me to take care of her?"  
  
"Please mate. Just do it."  
  
"Fine. How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Probably about a month or two."  
  
"Alright. But you had better hurry." I can't take care of another girl,he thought. Not what after happened to Elizabeth. Oh this is going to be a hell of a job.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"So,Captain Jack Sparrow is your father?"Will asked as he took Nicole home."  
  
"I don't call him my dad. I just refer to him as Captain or Jack,like everyone else on the Black Pearl."  
  
"So,he still has that ship?"  
  
"He loves that thing. More than me."  
  
"Oh come now." But then again,I should know,he thought. He would do anything for that ship.  
  
"It's true."  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry. I should know. I was with him when he got the Pearl back. But that was a long time ago."  
  
"17 years actually. That's why he's brought me here."  
  
"I still don't understand him."  
  
"No one does,or ever will."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Quit saying ye're sorry."  
  
Well,she talks just like Jack,he thought. That proves she's his daughter.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You had a wife didn't you?"  
  
He tried to smile. "Yes. But that was a long time ago. She's dead now."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. It's been 2 months and I'm still not over it,even though I should be."  
  
"I'm still grieving over the loss of my mother."  
  
"I'm sorry. Well,here we are,"he said as he opened the door to the house.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Will and Nicole were starting to become fast friends. But Nicole thought of Will as something more. Something she didn't see in Jack. Well,maybe it was because Nicole didn't act like a pirate,but more of a girl. Well,a lonely one at that matter. But Will tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible.  
  
I still can't believe that he would leave his only daughter behind,he thought. What the hell is he going after anyways? She told her mother's dead,so what else would he go after?  
  
But Will was starting to figure out something. He started to like Nicole more and more. Maybe I do like her more than Elizabeth,he thought. Maybe I need to care about someone else now.  
  
The one night,Will decided that enough was enough. He was going to have to do something. So,he got in bed with Nicole. He wanted to enjoy his so called 'life,'now that Elizabeth was gone.  
  
"Will,whatever happened to Elizabeth?"Nicole asked.  
  
He looked her straight in the eye,and then kissed her forehead. "You know I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"But you can tell me can't you?"  
  
He sighed. "Alright. Well,I guess she was so tired of her life that she just decided to kill herself."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She."he paused. "She drowned herself."  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry. You still miss her don't you?"she put her hand on his sweaty chest.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not lonely now,"he said as he kissed her.  
  
"You aren't going to tell Jack are you?"  
  
"No. No one has to know." Their lips met again. "You maybe Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter,but you're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Will."  
  
"You're welcome baby."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Jack wasn't coming back for a long time. Will knew that. He had to be careful with Nicole. Getting in bed with her was one thing,but if Will got her pregnant,he would never hear the end of it. Will was Jack's best friend. But Will didn't care. Elizabeth was dead now. He had to love someone. So it might as well be his best friend's daughter if he couldn't love anyone else.  
  
But then one day he got a letter from Jack. It said that he might be back in Port Royale in more than 30 days. He didn't want to tell Nicole though. He wanted to love her as much as he could before Jack came back. But she's going to find out anyways,he thought.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Nicole,there's something I need to tell you,"Will said one night as the two lay in bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're father's coming back in less than 28 days."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry,but we have to stop doing this."  
  
"He won't find out."  
  
"Yes he will."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to live on the Black Pearl."  
  
"But he is your father."  
  
"I don't love him. I can't. I love you Will."  
  
"I know you do Nicole. But I know what will happen if he finds out."  
  
"But he's your best friend."  
  
"And you're his daughter.and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't get hurt. I'll run away. I want to be with you."  
  
"I know you do,"he kissed her forehead. "I want to be with you too."  
  
"I can't leave you."  
  
"Then please don't."  
  
"Will.there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
He looked at her with a strange look. He couldn't believe. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Just a couple days ago."  
  
"Oh god. Then I can't leave you."  
  
"I don't want to tell him."  
  
"I know. But he's going to find out anyways."  
  
"Then I will tell him. I don't care now."  
  
"I promise to take care of you,"he kissed her.  
  
"Thank you Will."  
  
"You're welcome love. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What in hell is going on here?!"asked an angry Jack as he opened the door. "Will?"  
  
"Oh shit,"he whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What I want to know is what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"I can explain,"said Nicole as she got up.  
  
"You had better!"  
  
"Dad.I'm pregnant."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. For how long?"  
  
"Couple of days."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Listen dad.I want to be with him."  
  
"Well,if you're pregnant you're going to have to. Take care of my daughter Will."  
  
"You aren't mad Jack?"Will asked.  
  
"No,I'm furious. But she's my daughter. You're going to have to take care of her."  
  
"Jack,I love her."  
  
"I love him too,"said Nicole. She went over to Will and heald his hand.  
  
"Well,I can't kill my best friend,and I'm not going to kill my daughter. Especially if she's going to have a child. But as soon as this child is born you both are getting married. You know that,right mate?"  
  
"Yes Jack,"Will said sincerely.  
  
"Good. Well,I'm off then."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry mate. I'll be back in 9 months when my daughter's child is born. You both have fun,"and he left.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I can't believe it,"said Will as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Nicole sat on the bed and put her hands on his. "You're hands are cold."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Will.I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"You weren't lying to him,were you?"  
  
"No. I do love you. I just never thought this was going to happen."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"Well,we might as well make the best of it. Jack isn't going to be back for another 9 months."  
  
"Will.?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being the father of my child."  
  
He hugged and kissed her. I can't believe it,he thought. I'm going to be a father. Even if it isn't going to be Elizabeth's child,I'm still going to be a father. But then again,why wasn't Jack mad at us? Well,I guess he wants his daughter to have kids. But with me? Well,Elizabeth is dead. I might as well move on. I can't be depressed anymore. If I'm going to be this child's father I might as well forget about her and move on. "I'm glad I get to be the father of your child too Nicole."  
  
"Thank you for not leaving me."  
  
"Well,I can't now right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I will marry you. I need to stop thinking about Elizabeth."  
  
She looked at him straight in the eye,then looked down,not saying anything.  
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's nothing."  
  
He took her chin and kissed her. "No. Something's wrong."  
  
"Really,it's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"Ok. Well,let's get some sleep."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The next morning Will realized that something wasn't right. Because when he woke up Nicole wasn't by his side. He searched all over the house for her. She was still no where to be found. That is,until he found her outside by the dock.  
  
"Nicole?! Oh thank god I found you!"he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "How long have you been out here?"  
  
"Since dawn."  
  
He knew something wasn't right. He could tell it by the sound in her voice. "Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Let's go inside. It's getting windy."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can go. I'm fine."  
  
"Nicole,please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I'm not sure."she paused without finishing the sentence.  
  
"Not sure about what?"  
  
"I'm just not sure about anything now."  
  
"You're scared,aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. And I'm scared that you'll leave me."  
  
He hugged and kissed her. "No. I can't leave you. I love you too much."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to get married now."  
  
"Nicole,everything is going to fine. Just give it some time ok?"  
  
She sighed and smiled. "Alright."  
  
"Now let's go inside."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Will didn't want to say anything to Nicole,but he was still depressed about not being with Elizabeth. I still miss her,he thought. But I can't tell Nicole. It would just break her heart. I'm having Nicole's child,not Elizabeth. I love someone else now. Oh why did this have to happen? Why did you have to come back Jack? Especially with your daughter that loves you. Did you really have to do this me? I don't even know this girl and you expect me to marry her in nine months? Well,I might as well do it. I'm going to be the father of the child. I just wish that Elizabeth was still alive so this wouldn't've happened.  
  
Nicole and Will were both quiet that day. Neither spoke to each other for almost the whole day. They just couldn't believe what had happened. And that Jack wasn't coming back for another nine months.  
  
That night Nicole was silent. Will could still tell that something was wrong with her,so he asked her the question again. "And please be honest."  
  
She sighed. "You still have feelings for Elizabeth don't you?"  
  
"Is that what this is all about?"  
  
She nodded. "And please be honest with me."  
  
"Ok. Nicole,yes I still do have feelings for Elizabeth. Up until 2 months ago she was the only thing I loved and cherished. I didn't want her to throw her life away. I'm still grieving,and I always will be. But now I have you in my life. I'm going to be the father of your child. I'm trying to get over it. I truly am. But you know how hard it is."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He looked shocked. "For what?"  
  
"For telling me the truth. I feel a whole lot better now."  
  
He smiled and kissed her on the cheeks,and then the lips. "So do I. I love you,and I'm glad everything's settled now."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are nothing like your father. When I first met you I thought you were going to act just like him,but you don't."  
  
She sighed. "I try not to,even though pirate is in my blood."  
  
As is mine,he thought. But I'm not going to tell her now. Jack probably already told her anyways.  
  
"But you probably don't know what it's like being the daughter of a pirate."  
  
"I was the son of a pirate,"he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never told anyone this,but my father was actually a pirate. Your father knew him."  
  
"Why would you never tell anyone?"  
  
"Because,as I was raised in Port Royale I was taught never to trust a pirate. And now,here I am. Having the child of a pirate's daughter."  
  
"Are you ok with that?"  
  
"I didn't think that pirates would be as beautiful as you."  
  
"I maybe the daughter of pirate,but I'm not one. I don't want to be one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just got tired of it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Will.?  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not. I can't. You know that."  
  
"I know. I'm just glad to hear you say that."  
  
"I promise you and Jack that I would leave. And I can't. You're the daughter of my best friend. And I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That I had to bring the subject up on you and Elizabeth."  
  
"Think nothing of it love. It'll be ok. I promise."  
  
"I hope it will."  
  
"It will. Just trust me on this love."  
  
"Well,if I can't trust my father,I'll have to trust someone."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "I want you to trust me."  
  
"I know. And I do."  
  
"I'm glad you do love."  
  
"I never thought this was going to happen."  
  
"Never say never love."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Someone from my past.but I can't remember who."  
  
"I'll have to remember that one."  
  
"I hope you do."  
  
"I love you Will."  
  
He looked over her shoulder. She was already asleep. "I love you too Nicole,"he whispered. "And I'm not going to leave you."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
1 month later  
  
Nicole and Will were still together. Will kept his promise to her. He had forgotten about Elizabeth now. He decided that he was going to put the past behind him now,even though it had been 3 months. He kept wondering how he could ever get another get pregnant. Let alone love another woman except Elizabeth. He still had feelings for her though. Nicole knew that. He had told her that before.  
  
That morning I while Nicole was still sleeping,Will looked under the covers at Nicole's stomach. It hadn't grown much. But soon it would. Soon she was going to have his child. She looks so great,he thought. I can't wait to see this child of mine.  
  
He looked proud. Even though the girl was only 17,he was still proud. He knew that she was going to make a great mother,and a wife at that matter. He loved her know. He bent down and kissed her stomach. He looked at his future wife. Her eyes were starting to twitch,which meant she was waking up. He bent over once more and kissed her cheek. God she's so beautiful,he thought. And to think I'm going to marry a pirate's daughter.  
  
She finally woke up. "Good morning Will."  
  
"Good morning love,"he said as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been up all morning kissing my stomach again."  
  
"How can I not?"  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
He kissed her stomach again. "I love you,"he said as looked at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back at him. "I love you too Will."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't leave you."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't leave either."  
  
He kissed her again. "God you're so beautiful. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I thought this was never going to happen to me."  
  
"Never say never."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"It must've been horrible for you to be stuck with my father."  
  
"No. It wasn't that bad. But being stuck with his daughter is so much better."  
  
"'Cause I'm having your child?"  
  
"And because you're going to be my wife. You're going to be such a great mother,and a wife."  
  
"You're going to be a great father,and a husband."  
  
"Thank you love."  
  
"No. Thank you."  
  
"You're very much welcome love." He kissed her stomach again. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. You think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll just to wait another 8 months now won't we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Either way it won't matter. I'll still love the child and you."  
  
Their lips met again. "I'm glad."  
  
"Yes. Me too."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
For the next couple of days Nicole was feeling under the weather. Will didn't want to go to work. It wanted to stay home and make sure that Nicole was going to be ok,especially since was pregnant.  
  
"Will,I'm fine,"said Nicole.  
  
"No you're not. You're sick."  
  
"You need to go to work. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
"I know. But you need to go to work at least."  
  
He shook his head. "I love you. I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Quit sucking up to me Will."  
  
"I'm only doing this because I love you,"he said as he started to kiss her on the lips and then neck.  
  
"Will,stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"I don't care. As long as I'm with you." He started kissing her stomach over and over again. "I love you too much."  
  
"I know. And I'm glad."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
That morning Will got an unsuspected visitor. Of course the visitor was no other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack? What are you doing back so soon?"Will asked.  
  
"I know mate. But I had to check up on me daughter. Is she ok?"  
  
"She's fine. She's feeling a bit under the weather though. But other than that she's fine."  
  
Nicole came downstairs. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Dad? What are doing back so soon?"  
  
"Well,do you think I was going to leave and not check up on you?"  
  
She smiled an angry smile. "It's good to see you again,"and she ran back upstairs.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Nicole?!"Will yelled as he ran upstairs. He found her sitting on the bed crying. "What's wrong?"he asked as hugged her.  
  
"Why did he have to come back?"  
  
"Shhhhh.It's going to be ok."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it will."he kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
  
"Will,I wish he wasn't my father."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want my child to know that his/her grandfather was a pirate."  
  
"You sound just like me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He can't help it you know. He is your father."  
  
"I never wanted to be a pirate,even though he wanted me to be just like him."  
  
"I know how you feel. I gave up the life of a pirate too."  
  
"But.oh nevermind."  
  
"No. It's ok."  
  
"Can you please tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That I never want to see him again?"  
  
"Nicole,he's your father. You should tell him."  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"I can't tell him Nicole. He's my best friend and you know that. Even if he is a pirate. He's a good man,you just don't know it."  
  
"If he was a good man then he wouldn't've left me here!"she put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok,"he cradled her head. "I know how you feel. I know what you're going through. But I'm not going to tell him anything though."  
  
"I know. You don't have to."  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
She nodded as she started to wipe away the tears. "Yes."  
  
"Lay down. I'll be back upstairs in a little bit ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Two Months later  
  
Nicole had turned 18 today. It would be another 7 months before the baby was supposed to be born,but Will and Nicole decided that it would be good to get married before the baby came. So there was a wedding on her 18th birthday. Everyone was there. Even her father,Captain Jack Sparrow was there. It was a happy day,even if Will wasn't with Elizabeth anymore. Now he was with another woman now,a woman who he would love for the rest of his life.  
  
"Are you mad about your father showing up?"asked Will as the two lay in bed.  
  
"No. I'm glad he was there. He is my father after all."  
  
"And a proud one at the fact,"he kissed her stomach. "Just like me."  
  
"Nicole Turner. It was a nice ring to it."  
  
"Yes it does." He crawled up and started to kiss her. "Mrs. Turner sounds so much better though."  
  
"Yes. I like that."  
  
"So do I." He started to kiss her again. They looked into each other eyes and locked themselves into an embrace.  
  
"Will.?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Nicole."  
  
"You are going to make a great father."  
  
"You are going to make a great mother. That's why I wanted you to be my wife."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me too."  
  
She started to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think my father had more rum tonight that he's had in his entire life."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"I've never had rum. I'm kind of glad though."  
  
"We still need to have this child."  
  
"Yes. That's right."  
  
"It's going to be a beautiful baby. Just like you." He kissed her stomach again.  
  
"I love you Will Turner."  
  
"I love you Nicole Turner."  
  
She smiled and fell asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Nicole Turner,he thought. Yes. It does have a nice ring to it. It's a beautiful name,just like you. I ought to be happy now right? Yes. I should be happy. I need to be happy now.  
  
He kissed her stomach again and smiled. God she's so beautiful. I'm glad I didn't pass this up. I'm going to be a father now. I can't believe it. 7 more months. Please don't leave me before then Nicole. You and this child mean too much to me.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
When Will woke up the next morning he was happy to see Nicole by his side. She was already awake,smiling at him proudly. She was now Mrs. Turner. Will Turner was her husband,and soon was going to be the father of her child. The one she would proudly raise with him. Now she was glad that Jack and left her on this island with Will,because now she had something to live for.  
  
"Good morning love,"he said as he kissed her.  
  
"Good morning Will."  
  
"How are you feeling?'  
  
"Great. And you?"  
  
"I'm feeling just great." He kissed her again. "God you're so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome love."  
  
"Will,tell me what happen."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"With you and my father."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry."  
  
"I thought he told you."  
  
"He doesn't like to talk about it."  
  
"Wow. That doesn't sound like the Jack Sparrow I know."  
  
"I guess he stopped talking about his adventures after my mother had me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing it up."  
  
"No. It's ok. He's the only person who's told me about my father."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see. Is it really that hard?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"To come to terms that your father was a pirate?"  
  
"It's always been hard. They's why I try to put the past behind me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's so hard though. I don't want to believe many things."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I almost still can't believe that I'm having a child. But here am I. Having my best friend's daughter's child."  
  
She put her head on his chest. "And I'm glad."  
  
"So am I love."he kissed her again. "I want you to be happy."  
  
"I already am."  
  
"Then I'm happy."  
  
"I want the father of my child to be happy."  
  
"And I want the mother of my child to happy."  
  
"As long as I'm with you I will be."  
  
"Same with me." He kissed her stomach again.  
  
She smiled. He crawled up and they embraced again.  
  
"I love you,"he sayed after the embrace.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Well,I'm going to go off to work. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. I'll be fine."  
  
He kissed her again. "Good. I love you."  
  
"Love you too.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
3 Months Later  
  
The bump on Nicole's stomach was starting to get bigger. They were so happy. 6 more months until the birth of their child. They could barely contain themselves. Will still couldn't help but be proud. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten his best friend's daughter pregnant. He didn't even want it to happen at first. But now it had. And he had to live with that fact. But he was happy.  
  
That morning while Nicole lay in bed sleep,he stared at her. He waited patiently for her to wake up. He wanted to see that smile on her face like he had before. He wanted to wake up and kiss her gentle lips. That was the only thing he could think about. About how much he loved him. He kissed her stomach, hoping that would wake her up like it always did. And he succeeded.  
  
He watched as she slowly woke up. She smiled up at him He smiled back at her,waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Good morning William Turner,"she said as she sat up. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Sorry you had to wait on me."  
  
"Think nothing of it love."  
  
"It's nice to see that smile on your face. I was worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to work late. I thought it would be the best since I hadn't been there for a while."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I'm glad you aren't mad at me."  
  
"I would never be mad at you."  
  
"I never want to be mad at you."  
  
"Even though we will have our fights."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Me niether." She put her hand on her stomach and smiled.  
  
"What is it love?"  
  
"Put your ear down."  
  
He did. He felt the kick. He smiled at her. "It's a kicker."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A beautiful one that is. Just like you." He crawled up and they embraced. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
He put his hand down on her stomach to feel the baby one last time. "It feels so beautiful."  
  
"If it's a boy we're going to name it William Turner III."  
  
"What if it's a girl?"  
  
"I don't know. You can decided on that one."  
  
"It'll have to wait though."  
  
"I know. That's fine,"she sighed. The pain in her stomach was starting to hurt,so she let out a little groan.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Just a little pain from the kicking. That's all."  
  
He sighed. "Good. I was really starting to get worried there."  
  
"Will,you can go off to work."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright. I promise not to be long love."  
  
"You can gone as long as you want."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "No. I want to make sure that you're doing ok."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"If you're feeling like this I need to be by your side."  
  
She smiled. "Ok."  
  
He kissed her stomach and looked at her. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too Will."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As Will worked on his swords that morning all he could think about was Nicole. He was worried that something was wrong with her because of the way she was acting this morning. But he would be getting off by this afternoon. And then he could go home and make sure that his wife was doing ok.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As soon as he got home he went straight upstairs to make sure that Nicole was ok. As he opened the door he saw his wife in bed reading a book. Good,he thought. She's ok.  
  
"Will? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Love,"he said as he walked in the room.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Had to make sure that you were ok,"he said as kept walking towards the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright. Can't complain."  
  
"I was so worried about you this morning I thought I would--."  
  
"I know Will."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry. It's ok."  
  
"I don't like leaving you alone like this. Even though it's only been 3 months."  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
"It's so hard to leave the one I love."  
  
"I know Will. I really didn't want you to leave this morning."  
  
"But I don't want to quit."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I might have to though."  
  
"No. Please don't. No one makes swords like you."  
  
"Thank you,"he kissed her.  
  
"I just want us to happy."  
  
"We both do."  
  
"I just wish I didn't have to wait 6 more months."  
  
"Niether do I love.. Neither do I."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The next morning Will waited for Nicole downstairs. He had something to tell her.  
  
"Will?"she asked as she came downstairs.  
  
"Nicole,oh good you're up,"he came over and hugged her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Jack. He's been hurt."  
  
"What? Is he alright?"  
  
"I don't know. But by the looks of it I don't think he'll be coming back in 6 months."  
  
"Oh god. What happened?"  
  
"Someone shot him."  
  
"That's not the first time thought."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will,he's been shot two other times,plus he still has thing scar on his arm from the past."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Will.where was he shot?"  
  
"In the chest."  
  
She sat down on the chair and put her name on her mouth.  
  
"Nicole?"he went over and hugged her.  
  
"Will.I need to be with him."  
  
He gave her an sincere look.  
  
"I know how I said in the past that I didn't want to be with him,but now I have to be,even if I'm going to have birth of this child."  
  
"Then I'm going with you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I know where he is at least."  
  
She smiled. "I want you to be with me."  
  
"I want to be with you to."  
  
"We need to leave now then."  
  
"Then let's go.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
It took less than a day to get to the island were Jack was staying. Will couldn't believe that Nicole wanted to see Jack. But he was hurt. He was lucky that he did die out here.  
  
Will told Nicole that he wanted to speak to Jack in private. Nicole said that was fine and left the room.  
  
"How is she?"asked Jack.  
  
"She's doing fine. That baby sure is a kicker though."  
  
He smiled. "Just like she was."  
  
"Jack.what happened?"  
  
"It was nothing Will. There was just a little fight. Nothing you or my daughter need to worry about. I'll be out of here soon. Well,hopefully before that child arrives."  
  
"You know,I may sound crazy when I say this,but this wasn't my idea."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She really is worried about you."  
  
"And as much as I hate to admit it,she hates me."  
  
"Well,she did for a time when you were gone. And then this happened."  
  
"You want to know why the reason I dropped her off with you?"  
  
"Yes I do Jack."  
  
"Because.I wanted to see her mother's gravesite one more time."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"I wanted her to stop grieving for her mother so much,so I left her with you."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"You're only saying that because you're my daughter's husband."  
  
"No Jack. I'm saying that because I have to get over Elizabeth. I needed to find someone else or was going to do something terrible."  
  
"So that's the reason why you were in the dark alley all by yourself eh?"  
  
"Jack,she killed herself 5 months ago."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Drowned. She must've done it while I was asleep. She didn't even tell me goodbye."  
  
"I'm sorry Will."  
  
"It's ok Jack. I have a new love in my life now. And I'm glad."  
  
"Has she been in any pain yet?"  
  
"Yes. A little."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"She was in pain this morning. I rushed home from work early to make sure she was ok."  
  
"Good. Was she ok?"  
  
"She was sitting in bed reading a book."  
  
"Those pains are going to get worse Will."  
  
"Yes I know. I promised her I was going to take care of her. And I am."  
  
"Good. That's what I want to hear."  
  
"She's going to be fine Jack."  
  
"Knowing how much strength she has in her."  
  
"Well,I had better go. She's waiting for me."  
  
"Oh and Will?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"Make sure she doesn't drink any rum ok?"  
  
He smiled. "Ok Jack.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Will went to find Nicole,who was waiting for him in their room.  
  
"Is he ok?"asked Nicole.  
  
"I think he's going to be just fine."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He got in a fight. Doesn't want you to worry about it."  
  
"Sounds just like good old Jack."  
  
"He showed me the wound."  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
"Not that bad actually."  
  
"Did he show you any of the others?"  
  
"No. I didn't want him too. He's still in a lot of pain."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He hopes that he's out before the baby is born. He really wants to be with you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you want him to be with you?"  
  
"Now that I see that he cares.yes."  
  
"He also told me why he left you."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said it was because he wanted you to stop grieving for your mother. He sayed it was for the best."  
  
"Well,I guess it was."  
  
"You know he does love you. He always will."  
  
"He doesn't love me as much as you do though."  
  
"Oh,I wouldn't say that."  
  
"You wouldn't be stupid enough to leave me on an island though."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No. Don't be."  
  
He put her head on his chest and kissed her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's get some sleep ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
He kissed her stomach. "Let's get some sleep love."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The next morning Will was happy to see Nicole still by his side. But this time,she was the first one to be awake.  
  
"Did I sleep in this morning?"he asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No. I've been up for a while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Not too long."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Should I go check on Jack?"  
  
"No. Stay here with me for a little bit love."  
  
"Oh very funny William Turner."  
  
He kissed her stomach and looked at her. "God you're so beautiful." He crawled up and they fell into another embrace. "I really hope this is child is going to be a girl. I want her to look just as beautiful as you."  
  
"It had better look like you if it's a boy."  
  
"I was a spitting image of my father,as so I've been told."  
  
"Did my father tell you that?"  
  
"Yes. Told me I looked just like him. It's funny though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How you look nothing like Jack."  
  
"I know. He always told me I looked like my mother."  
  
"Oh. I see." He put his ear on her stomach. "It's still kicking."  
  
"I don't think it's going to stop for a while."  
  
"It's so beautiful."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything."  
  
"Anything for the lovely wife and mother of my child."  
  
"You think we're going to have just one?"  
  
"Well,let's see how this one works out,and then we'll decided on that."  
  
She laughed. "Ok."  
  
"It's good to see your smile."  
  
"It's good to see you happy Will."  
  
"I want to be happy now. Now that I've got someone that I love and a child that is going to be born in less than 6 months,"he said as he kissed her stomach again.  
  
"Yes. So do I. I want all of us to be happy."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
4 Months Later  
  
As the weeks went by,Jack began to get better. He urged Will and Nicole to go back home. He didn't want them to worry,especially when they had a baby coming in less than 5 months.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Will.  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine,"said Jack. "Just take care of me daughter a'right mate?"  
  
"I promise Jack."  
  
"That's a good mate."  
  
"Goodbye Jack. Hope to see you in 5 months. Hopefully sooner."  
  
"It'll be sooner and you know it."  
  
"Yes. Well,I'll see you then Jack,"and he shut the door. "Are you ready?" he asked he turned to Nicole."  
  
"Will,I can't leave him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't He's hurt. I need to stay here. You go. I'll be fine."  
  
"No. I promised Jack I wouldn't leave you. I can't now."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
He shook his head. "No. Please come back with me."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Please Nicole."  
  
She didn't know what to do. Half of her was saying to stay with Jack,while the other half was telling her to go with Will. "Alright,I'll go with you,if you promise me one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I can't leave you. Not when we have a child coming."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you Nicole."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
"Will you promise me one thing Nicole?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Please don't leave me either."  
  
"You know I would never do that."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Right."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
When they got back home it was late. The sun had already been down for more than a few hours so they decided that they would go straight to bed. But Nicole couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her father. She really wanted to be with him. She had promised Will that she wasn't going to leave him. Even though he promised her that he wasn't going to leave her and the child. But she didn't want to leave Will. She loved him too much.  
  
"Nicole,you aren't asleep?"Will asked as he peered over at her.  
  
"I can't sleep Will."  
  
"You're still worried about Jack?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's going to be fine."  
  
"But what if he doesn't come back?"  
  
"He will. Just give it some time. Go to sleep now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
The next few days were very quiet. All Nicole could think about was Jack. And all this time I never wanted to be a pirate,she thought. But my father's a pirate who's hurt right. I need to be by him. I need to be with him. He is my father and I love him.  
  
"Nicole,are you up yet?"Will asked as he came into the room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's someone waiting for you downstairs. Come with me."  
  
He took her by the hand and lead her downstairs,where Jack was waiting for them.  
  
"Dad?! Oh my gosh! Is it actually you?"  
  
"I'm a hard one to kill off."  
  
"We thought you weren't going to get out for another couple of months," said Will.  
  
"Eh,pirates luck I guess."  
  
"Is the wound better?"Nicole asked.  
  
"Just like all the other ones,just smaller."  
  
"Well,I think we should all sit down and talk,"said Will.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Nicole was glad that her father was back and healthy. It was nice to hear his laughter again. And his speech. She would never forget it for the rest of her life. Then Will told Nicole that he and Jack needed to talk alone in private. She didn't say anything. She just smiled and left.  
  
"How is she?"asked Jack.  
  
"She's doing great."  
  
"I can tell. She's grown.I don't mean that in a bad way mate."  
  
He smiled. "I know Jack."  
  
"She still in pain?"  
  
"Yes. She's going to be in pain until it's born."  
  
"Have you picked out yet?"  
  
"Well,she's that if it's a boy she wants to be named William Turner III. She wanted to me to pick the name if it's a girl. I haven't thought of a name yet."  
  
"How about Anamaria?"  
  
"Anamaira?"  
  
"It's a good strong name."  
  
"I am not naming her after a person on your ship Jack."  
  
"Ok. That's fine with me. It's your child."  
  
"But then again,that does sound like a good name."  
  
"Well,I had better be off. I don't want to get you all in trouble,"and he left.  
  
"He left?"asked Nicole as she came in the room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know. He didn't tell me."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"I hope it wasn't something I said. He'll be back. I know he will."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
5 months later  
  
It had been a month there was still no sign of Jack. Will knew that they needed to stay here. Jack was going to be fine. The only thing he needed to worry about right now was Nicole. She was up to 5 months now. 4 more months and she would be having their child. I've got to stay here,he thought. And so does Nicole.  
  
"But we need to find him,"said Nicole. "He could be dead."  
  
"Nicole please.you and I need to stay here were it's safe. Plus I think it was smart for him to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighed. "Because he could've gotten killed."  
  
"It's because he's a pirate right?"  
  
"Yes. The wedding was a whole different story."  
  
"Oh god."She sat down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I thought you knew."  
  
"No. He never told me. I guess that's another reason why he left me here. And that explains him going through the dark alley."  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you for telling me Will."  
  
He put his arm around her should and kissed her cheek. "It's going to be ok love."  
  
"But what if he doesn't come back?  
  
"Oh I think he will. He wouldn't want to miss this for the world,as so he told me."  
  
"I'm still worried about him though."  
  
"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He's going to be fine."  
  
She sighed. "I know. I should stop worrying. He's never been there for me until now."  
  
"Because now he realizes that he has to care."  
  
"But still.if I wasn't having this baby he wouldn't care."  
  
"Nicole."  
  
"He wouldn't Will."  
  
"But he left you here for a good reason."  
  
"But that doesn't change anything."  
  
He sighed. He didn't want to arrgue with her. He knew what she was going through. Ok,so maybe he didn't. But he remembered when he was a little boy. He probably would've died if he had been drifitng on that raft any longer. At least Jack didn't leave her to die.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. But Nicole,you need to realize something. At least he didn't leave you out there to die. I almost did." He looked like he was going to cry or something.  
  
"Will?  
  
"But I don't think I should talk about it."  
  
"No. Please do."  
  
"All I can remember is this ship blowing up and me being left for dead. I almost died on this raft. And then I was rescued. Then I met your father and he told me about my father. At least you have a past,because I don't."  
  
She sighed. She didn't want to say anything. She knew that Will was right. At least Jack hadn't left her for dead. At least he knew someone could take care of her. Well,her and her child now.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me Nicole. I'll have no idea what'll happen to you if you do."  
  
"Ok. Then I won't leave."  
  
"Everything is going to be ok. I promise."  
  
"I just hope that he does come back."  
  
"If he does care about you he will love."  
  
"Then prove me that I'm wrong."  
  
"I will. When the time comes." He kissed her stomach. "I want you to trust me."  
  
"And you know that I do."  
  
"Because I want you to. And I want you to quit worrying about Jack so much."  
  
"Ok. I will."  
  
"He'll come back when the time comes. That isn't now ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He bent over and their lips met. "I love you ok?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Now let's get some sleep ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He kissed her stomach again. "Goonight love."  
  
"Goodnight Will."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Still no word from Jack. Nicole tried not to worry about her father,but it was just so hard. Usually he would tell them how long her was going to be gone. But this time he had walked out on them without saying a word. This isn't like him,she thought. What the hell could he be doing? But I need to listen to Will. I need to say here.  
  
Most of the day she stayed home in bed. Her morning sickness was starting to get worse. Will took off work for a couple of weeks to be by her side. He wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen,even though she wasn't going to have the child for another 4 months. He was just so happy.  
  
That morning Will woke up before dawn. He looked over to his side and looked at his wife and soon-to-be mother. God she so beautiful,he thought. She's really strong to hang in there this long. He didn't want to wake her up early so he didn't kiss her on the stomach. He just stared at her,smiling. But then she started to wake up.  
  
"Will?"she asked.  
  
"You're up already?"  
  
"You're breathing hard. What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed and smiled. "Nothing."  
  
She looked outside. "Sun's not even up yet."  
  
"I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep."  
  
"No. I need to get up."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled. "Will,I'm fine."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "I know. I need to stop worrying don't I?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help it."  
  
"I know you can't."  
  
"I love you too much,"he kissed her stomach.  
  
"Any news from Jack?"  
  
"No. You know he's going to come back."  
  
She sighed. "I know."  
  
"You really want him to be with you don't you?"  
  
"Well,he is my father."  
  
"I know. But I promised I would take care of you."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
He crawled up and they embraced. "And I'm going to take care of you the rest of your life."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will didn't work that day. He just couldn't. He was too worried about Nicole,plus he wanted to make sure that she didn't run off. She can't run off now,he thought. She's too close to having this child and I can't afford to lose her. Jack would kill me if I did that. I would have to regret that for the rest of my life.  
  
He was starting to get worried about her too. Her morning sickness was starting to get worse. She was in so much pain that he couldn't leave. Jack,are you testing me or something,he thought. You really never left. You're watching me. I know it. You're testing me for something. If you're still here then why don't you just come back and tell us what the hell you're doing.  
  
"Will?"asked Nicole  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You haven't said a word since this morning."  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just stuff."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
He sighed,smiling,and kissed her. "I guess I'm a little worried about Jack too."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"I'm worried about you too."  
  
"Don't be worried about me. I'm fine."  
  
"I know. But I'm not going to leave you,"he kissed her stomach.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Why would you be worried about Jack?"  
  
"Well,he is my best friend you know."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"I have reasons to be worried about him too. Especially since I'm with his daughter."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Get some rest ok? You've been in too much pain lately."  
  
She didn't want to argue. She put her hand back on her stomach and smiled. "It's still kicking."  
  
"That's why I think you should rest."  
  
"I have been."  
  
"Well,I'm going to be gone for a while,"he kissed her.  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I'm only going to be gone for a little bit. Don't worry about me ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
6 Months Later  
  
Well,3 more months and Will and Nicole would see their first child. Will stopped working for a while. He realized that he had to be with Nicole more since it would less than 3 months before she was going to have their child. Will was just too excited. He was always out getting baby stuff when he could.  
  
Most of the time he stayed home though to look after Nicole. There was still no word from Jack though. He was starting to get worried. She would be having the baby in less than 3 months. Where the hell is he,he thought. He would've come back by now. Well,I guess this is typical Jack. I just hope that he'll come back.  
  
That morning Will was up before dawn again. But this time he wasn't in bed laying by Nicole. He was at work. He thought he might as well do something while he had the chance. But while he was working someone came in. It was Nicole.  
  
"Nicole?"he asked as he stopped working on his sword and walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was worried about you since I didn't see you this morning."  
  
He went over and kissed her. "I'm fine. Please go home. This is no place for you."  
  
She nodded. "Ok."  
  
"I'll be in home soon ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As soon as Will got home from work he went straight upstairs to see Nicole. She was in bed,reading another book.  
  
"Hey,"he said as he walked into the room and kissed her.  
  
"Hi. You didn't leave me a note thing morning. That's why I was wondering where you were."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave a note next time. I promise."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Are you in any pain?"  
  
"Just a little.""  
  
"Here,I got you something,"he handed her the bouquet of flowers. He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome love. Just wanted to get you something that would cheer you up."  
  
"You already have."  
  
"I know. But I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Still no word from Jack."  
  
"Oh,and you tell me not to worry."  
  
"Well,I'm afriad that you're going to do something."  
  
"I am not going to run off Will!"  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want you to leave either."  
  
"I'm not going to leave. You know that."  
  
"Then I'm not going to leave either. And you know that too."  
  
He kissed her stomach. "Good."  
  
She let out a little groan.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Will,I'm going to be fine."  
  
"I know. But I love you. I have to worry about you sometimes."  
  
"Then you should go back to work."  
  
"No. I need to get with you."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome love."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"Will?"Nicole asked as she came downstairs the next day.  
  
"Nicole? Oh thank god you're up,"he said as walked towards and hugged her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I got a letter from Jack."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He's going to come back soon."  
  
"When?"  
  
"In a couple of days."  
  
"Did he tell us why he didn't say anything to you when he left?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it. He's doing just fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are you ok?"He looked into her eyes. They were bloodshot red. "You didn't get any sleep last night did you?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Too much pain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew it. We should get a doctor."  
  
"No Will. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"It's just the baby Will. Just a couple more months ok?"  
  
He sighed. "Ok."  
  
"I'm sorry,"she sat down in a chair. "I should be happy right now.since he is coming back."  
  
"You want to lay down?"  
  
"For a little bit,"she got up and went upstairs. "Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
She went over to him. "I love you."  
  
He smiled and their lips met. "I love you too Nicole. Now go upstairs and get some sleep alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
7 Months later  
  
Jack had finally come back. He was going to stay with Will and Nicole for the next two months until the baby was born. Then he would leave again for a time.  
  
"But why?"asked Will.  
  
"Well I'm not taking care of it right mate?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Plus I think you two'll be fine. She's your wife. You're going to have to stay together."  
  
"Yes. That's right."  
  
He looked at Will straight in the eye. "You had better not leave her Will."  
  
"I'm not going to Jack."  
  
"Good. That's what I want to hear mate."  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"I was never really left Will."  
  
I knew it,he thought. I was right all alone. "Then why didn't you come back?"  
  
"Because.I thought you were going to tell Commodore Norrington."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know I wouldn't tell Commodore Norrington about you being here."  
  
"He doesn't know I'm here Will."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If he wasn't at the wedding then he doesn't know I'm here. And he wasn't at the wedding."  
  
"Oh god. You're right. But Governor Swann was there."  
  
"I know. But you know how those two still hate pirates."  
  
"He didn't try to hang you though."  
  
"He would've. If it wasn't a wedding."  
  
"But where have you been staying?"  
  
"In the dark alley. I've been going food at night while everyone's asleep."  
  
"You're lucky Jack. You're daughter was really worried about you."  
  
"But I'm still alive mate."  
  
"Good then too."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Your daughter would've been heart broken if something had happened to you."  
  
"But nothing has happened to me Will."  
  
"That doesn't change anything Jack. You still left. You never told us how long you were going to be gone,and she was worried to death until today. The only thing she couldn't get off her mine was you being gone."  
  
"But I'm not leaving."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You keep forgetting some Will."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a bloody pirate."  
  
"I know Jack. But you have a daughter. You need to tell her how much you love her,pirate or not."  
  
"You're a bloody pirate too mate."  
  
He stared at him,not smiling. "Jack,this is different and you know it. I'm not going to leave my child like you did. I'm not going to make that same mistake. Because I don't want to be a pirate. And niether does your daughter. She even told me so. She never wants to be like you Jack. You know what? After you told us to leave the only thing she wanted to do was be your side Jack. I told her no because I thought it would be for the best. But now I regret doing that because she loves you. And you're stupid enough to leave her without even saying goodbye."  
  
Jack didn't say anything. He knew where this was going. So he just got up and left without a fuss.  
  
"Jack,wait--!" But he was too late. Jack was already gone.  
  
"Will?"Nicole asked as she came running down the stairs.  
  
"He's gone.again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It must've been something I said. Nicole,please stay here sweetheart. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find your father."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Please bring him back.alive."  
  
"I will love."  
  
"And Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Please be carefull."  
  
He kissed her. "You be carefull yourself alright? Stay in bed and get some rest. I'll be back soon ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Will tried searching for Jack all over town. But there was one place he hadn't looked. The dark alley. And he was lucky enough to find him there.  
  
"Jack?"asked Will.  
  
"Well,well,well. If it isn't Mr. William Turner. Why are you coming after me all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because you have a daughter who cares about you. She doesn't want you to get hurt again."  
  
He stood up and looked Will straight in the eye. "Really mate?"  
  
"Yes Jack. She wants you to come back. You shouldn't be mad because of something I said. She really does care about you Jack. She wants you to be here for the birth of her child and you know that."  
  
He smiled. "What will you do to me if I do leave?"  
  
"I'll get you hung again. And I won't save you. Because then you won't be a good man."  
  
"Well,if that's the only reason why you saved my butt last time then I have no choice but to stay."  
  
"And Jack?"  
  
"Yes Will?"  
  
"You had better keep that promise."  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"What you wouldn't leave."  
  
"Right mate."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As soon as Will and Jack got home Will went straight upstairs to see how Nicole was doing.  
  
"How is my lovely mother-to-be doing?"he asked as he opened the door.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He went over and they embraced.  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"Yes. He's downstairs."  
  
"Good. Where was he?"  
  
"In the dark alley. I should've looked there first. It just seemed so obvious."  
  
"At least he's ok."  
  
"Yes. At least you're ok."  
  
"I'm just fine Will."  
  
"That's what I want to hear."  
  
"You had better get some sleep Will."  
  
"How can I? All I can think about is you."  
  
"You can do that while you sleep."  
  
He kissed her stomach. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You get some rest too ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok."  
  
He crawled up and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight,Nicole Turner."  
  
"Goodnight,Mr. William Turner."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
8 Months later  
  
One more month and Nicole was going to give birth to her and Will's child. They could hardley contain themselves. All they could think about was this baby.  
  
"Will?"Nicole asked as they lay in bed one night.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back to work?"  
  
"How can I? You're one month away from having this child. I need to say here with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I can't leave you while Jack is here. He'll get mad at me."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"What did you tell him in that alley?"  
  
"I told him I would get him hung again if he didn't come back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I saved his life the first time. If he was stupid enough to leave his daughter again,he would realized that he wasn't being a good man."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He left because of what I said to him"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was mad at me. I finally came out in the open about how you felt about him."  
  
"And he just ran off."she paused.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"Then go on."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"It's ok love,"he kissed her stomach.  
  
"Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"Yes we can love."  
  
"Gosh. Only one more month."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You'll be with me,right?"  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I wouldn't want to miss the birth of my child."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to miss it either."  
  
"Neither would Jack."  
  
"I'm glad he actually came back."  
  
"He just didn't want to get hung again,but then again,he really wouldn't want to miss this for the world."  
  
"I know he wouldn't."  
  
He smiled and kissed her stomach. He sighed. "Almost 1 more month."  
  
"I would like another one."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Well,we'll see."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't think two would hurt."  
  
"If the first one's a boy,the second one had better be a girl."  
  
"Or we could switch."  
  
"You're so funny."  
  
He embraced her. "Not as funny as you are."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For bringing him back."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
He looked over his shoulder and realized that Nicole had falled asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "So am I Nicole."he whispered. "So am I.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
9 Months later  
  
The next month had gone by fast. But the baby was going to be here any time. Will and Nicole had to be ready for anything.  
  
That morning Nicole was starting to go into labor. Will told Jack to fetch a doctor. He wanted to stay home and make sure that she was going to be alright until the doctor came.  
  
Her pains were starting to get worse by the minute. And by that afternoon, Will was asked to leave the room so the doctors could do their thing. He didn't want to argue with them. He knew that they were doing,so he left the room without a word.  
  
"How is she?"asked Jack as Will stepped out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"She's in a lot of pain. But I don't blame her."  
  
"She won't give up."  
  
"No. She can't. She knows she can't. She's gone too far now."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For staying by her side. This means a lot to me."  
  
"Well,you know I can't leave her. And I never will. I love her too much. I love her more than life itself."  
  
"What about the child?"  
  
"What do you think Jack?'  
  
"I think I know the answer."  
  
"Will?"asked the doctor as he poked his head through the door.  
  
"Yes?"he asked.  
  
"Nicole will see you now."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As Will stepped in the room he couldn't help but smiling. In the bed lay Nicole,and their new child.  
  
"Oh my god,"he whispered.  
  
"Would you like to see your son?"asked Nicole.  
  
He walked over and saw what he never thought he would see in his life. There in the blanket lay his son,who was nestled up on his mother's breast sleeping.  
  
"What should we name him?"  
  
"We already have."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You already did. We were going to call him William Turner III.'  
  
"Right."  
  
"He looks just like you."  
  
He sat on the bed and kissed her. "He looks like you too."  
  
"Thank you so much Will."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Well?"asked Jack as he stood in the doorway. "Boy or Girl?"  
  
"Boy. We're going to call him William Turner III."  
  
"You had better hope that he doesn't foot on my ship."  
  
"I don't think he will Jack."  
  
"Good. Because then I'm going to have to tell him about you. And I don't want to do that with another William Turner. Especially if he looks just like you."  
  
"That's fine Jack."  
  
"Well,I had best be leaving then."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
After Jack left Will and Nicole went about their usual business. Will went back to work and Nicole stayed home to take care of their son. As much as Will thought about it,he was happy that Jack had left Nicole on Port Royale,because now he has something to live for. Even though Elizabeth was gone,he had a wife and a child. He wanted to raise this child. He wanted to be happy. Maybe that's what Elizabeth wants,he thought. She wants me to be happy,and I am now.  
  
When Will got home from work he went upstairs. As he opened the door he saw Nicole and his son sleeping. But as he closed the door her eyes started to open,while he's son's were still closed.  
  
"Will?" Is that you?"she asked as she started to wake up.  
  
"Yes it is." He went over and kissed her.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Great. And you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better."  
  
He looked over at his son. "William Turner III. I never thought I'd be saying those words."  
  
"Never say Never."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Right."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now I'm actually happy that my father left me here. Because now I have a family."  
  
He kissed her. "And I've got a beautiful wife who just herself into a mother."  
  
"All because I have you."  
  
She sat up and began to nurse her son. "And it wasn't all that easy."  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Do you think he's going to come back?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know love. But I think he will. He is Captain Jack Sparrow after all. And you are his daughter."  
  
"Yes. And I glad I am."  
  
"So am I love." He looked over at his son again. "He's so perfect. Just like you." He kissed her.  
  
"And you too."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too,Will Turner."  
  
"I love you too,Nicole Turner."  
  
"What about Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"I think I like Nicole Turner better."  
  
"Yes. It does have a nice ring to it."  
  
"It's such a beautiful name. Just like you." He smiled and kissed her. "And I would know."  
  
End 


End file.
